Public Kisses
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: In a universe where a set of ears and a tail indicate your innocence, where your absolute and total being-a-virgin is fueled only by little catlike purrs you make, James Potter wakes up having to face the great hall without his ears and tail- oh my. JPLM


**Public kisses**

**AN: this isn't per say an AU—I was reading loveless, wherein people have cat****'s ears and a tale until they loose their innocence—which means they have the tale and ears until they're devirgined—and I was wondering what it'd be like if the Hogwarts kids had those too. Then I realised I'm a frigging writer, so I could just write it myself! My brain's so slow sometimes TT.**

James doesn't feel bad about it. No he doesn't—he feels absolutely wonderful, and he's never been so happy in his whole entire life. If only he'd have thought about buying fake-ears, there wouldn't be a problem. Now, he feels totally embarrassed, because he knows everyone knows what he's been doing last night—yes, it had been fucking perfect, but that doesn't mean the whole school needs to know!

He holds his head up, resolutely deciding to not make eye-contact. He knows all eyes are on him—he's slept out late, and almost everyone is already having breakfast in the great hall. It isn't long before they notice James is missing something—and apparently an ear-less James is fascinating to watch, because he can feel their stares on his back. He pays no mind to it, and goes over to Gryffindor table, proudly walking as if he owns the room—which he doesn't and he's really dying inside.

Reaching his friends, he notices the grin on Sirius and Remus' face as he sits—they've lost their ears three months ago, to each other—and he knows they know who he's lost his to. Lily looks absolutely insulted, after all he is sort of dating her. He supposes that's sort of over now, and he doesn't really care—since he'd kind of been cheating on her for a very long time. He knows it's not decent of him, but he just can't help it. She looks so angry and appalled, and opens her mouth to say something—yell probably. James beats her to it.

"Don't worry, you didn't do this while you were sleeping." He points at his ear-less hair and she fumes—she'd lost her own back in third, to a one-night-stand with an unidentified guy—that doesn't mean she'd be happy with him losing his, definitely now that they're supposed to be going out.

Everyone stares at James in utter shock. Some of the Gryffindors stand up in their seat to get a better look at his ear-less head. He refrains from looking at them or making eye-contact, as a nervous whisper breaks out in the Great Hall. He inwardly grunts and takes some toast—he could've known this'd be the talk of the school.

He tries to ignore the stares everyone is giving him—and their whispers, which are even worse. They start loudly discussing his entire attire, remarking even the hickeys he has on his cheekbone—right where collars can't reach. From this fact they also deduct that his lover is smart and has a possessive nature. He hates them. He wants to shoot them. Instead he eats his toast.

The not-so-hushed whispers spread through the hall, and James notes that probably everyone is staring at him now—even Slytherins. Oh, this is just absolutely wonderful, isn't it? Fan-fucking-tastic. He really wants to kill himself now. And his friends aren't much help either! Peter looks as shocked as the rest of them, and Remus and Sirius are just sitting there, grinning. The bastards.

Eventually he gives up on trying to ignore the whole entire school, and stands, resolutely heading out. He's so engrossed in glaring everyone to death that he doesn't realise someone blocking his exit, until a pale hand stops him—pressing softly into his chest. When he looks up he sees a certain Slytherin—there aren't a lot of people that ever saw his ears, since they were gone before he even came to Hogwarts, no one knows who has them—and his hearts stops beating.

The man runs another hand through James' unruly hair, where his ears used to stand proud, twirling curls in the raven mop. James can feel everyone staring at them, when the hand on his chest slips to rest on his lower back—they're not used to this kind of behaviour from the rivals, really. Involuntary James closes his eyes when the man's fingers rake behind his human ears, purring contently. He's still used to being kittenesque, it can't be helped.

"I liked you better with your ears." James opens his eyes to scowl, but notices the man's smiling down at him and he can't.

The blonde slips his hand through James' threshes once more and lets his fingers caress his neck—without further ado he tilts up James' head and he stands on tiptoes connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. The collective gasp from the students is ignored as James wraps his arms around Lucius' neck, he loves the way the older boy nips his bottom lip as they separate, and purrs again.

"You were gone when I woke up this morning." James mutters and their eyes lock.

"'m sorry—I forgot I promised to meet Severus in the library," Lucius rubs circles behind the raven's ear, and James sighs happily without even noticing—that is the exact feeling he never wants to miss. Lucius' hands on his body and he's the happiest man alive. "Forgive me?"

In answer James kisses him again—he knows it might not be easy for them later on, and maybe they won't last or won't be perfect, but what is? And he decides that if they can be perfect in that moment, it's good enough for him—judging by the pleasured noises Lucius makes, James guises it's good enough for the blonde too.

**AN: so I guess that's just SWS –snogging without sense- the story doesn't really have a plot or anything. It was just an idea in my head, and it's a bit fuzzy, so I'm a happy camper. Lala.**** Unicorns.**


End file.
